


How Would You Describe An Orange?

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Fruit, M/M, Random & Short, Randomness, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: Orange hair. Orange jacket. A bag of orange in his hand.An orange eating orange...?Five things Osamu used to describe an orange--or rather,someonewho looked like an orange.





	How Would You Describe An Orange?

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi
> 
> **Warning:**  
>  \- AU where Hinata and the fox twins are childhood friends  
> \- a _very_ random fic.  
>  \- un-beta-ed, my apology for grammar mistakes (_ _)

**[** _how would you describe an orange?_ **]**

* * *

  **1**

**( _fresh_ )**

* * *

_Jump. Jump. Jump._

 

“Osamu! Look! I can reach this branch now!”

 

Osamu stared at the tree branch Hinata was hanging on, and then looked back at the ground where the redhead had jumped off from. The branch, the ground, the branch, and then the ground again—

 

Osamu inhaled sharply, before finally massaging his temple.

 

_He surely has grown, alright…_

* * *

**2**

**( _orange?_ )** 

* * *

Osamu got this urge to rub his eyes, every single time he saw Hinata wearing an orange-colored jacket he was fond of.

 

Orange hair. Orange jacket. A bag of orange in his hand.

 

Osamu slapped himself on the cheek. Hinata obviously shrieked in surprise.

 

While the younger boy worriedly asked him what was wrong, Osamu rubbed the stinging part and got this… weird thought out of nowhere.

 

_An orange eating oranges…?_

* * *

**3**

**( _round_ )** 

* * *

Ten years ago, when Hinata had to move with his family for some reason (his father’s work, if Osamu remembered it right), he had these round, chubby cheeks which looked cute on his six years old self. Atsumu, along with other people in the neighborhood, loved to pinch said cheeks while squealing and whatnots. Then six years old-Hinata would protest, saying his cheeks hurt when they did that, and those people would apologize sheepishly.

 

And now, ten years after that…

 

**.**

 

“Psst. Samu.”

 

“What.”

 

Atsumu cocked his head at Hinata’s backside. Grinning naughtily, the older twin nudged his brother and whispered, “Shoyo-kun’s still round as ever, eh?”

 

_For_ _some reason_ , of which Osamu could not recall, his feet moved on its own and kicked Atsumu until the blond fell forward. Face-first, of course. When his brother stood up again, looking angry and ridiculous and was preparing to return the attack, Osamu felt like something was wrong with himself.

 

(but yes, deep inside, he _did_ agree with Atsumu; Shoyo’s backside—the lower one a.k.a his butt—was still as round as before. Had he not busy defending himself from Atsumu’s wrath, Osamu would have slapped himself for the umpteenth time today for having that kind of thought)

* * *

**4**

**( _bitter, sour, and sweet—kinda_ )**

* * *

“What kind of orange did you eat all this time, Samu? Sweet one? Really?“

 

“Oh shut it, will you?”

 

Atsumu was about to say other things, but he fell silent when something _finally_ struck him. He gave Osamu his trademark shit-eating grin, wiggling his eyebrows as he leaned on the door sideways. “Aaah, I see… It’s _that_ special orange, eh? Like, the one who just moving back to this neighborhood recently?”

 

Osamu threw his eraser lightning fast. Atsumu was fast enough to avoid it, fortunately. Still avoiding stuffs Osamu threw at him, the blond kept on talking, “I read somewhere that more mature an orange is, the sweeter it will taste.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re implying, I don’t know who you are, I never have a twin brother ever sine I was born—“

 

And yet, Atsumu ignored him and went on, “If you ate an orange while it’s still young and green, it _does_ taste sour. Sour and bitter, like you’ve been losing contact for ten years full. So that’s why you _only_ ate it—I’m sorry, let me correct that— _him_ after ten years worth of growing up, eh?”

 

Then a book hit Atsumu right on the face.

 

More precisely, Osamu threw a dictionary right at Atsumu’s face.

 

The following fight was inevitable, as always.

* * *

**5**

**( _addicting_ )** 

* * *

A light kiss on the forehead.

 

Hinata’s face went aflame; transparent shade of red spread on his whole face before Osamu had the chance to blink.

 

“O-Osamu—“

 

Another light kiss, this time on the nose.

 

The shade of red went deeper. Hinata looked more like a ripe tomato rather than an orange now. Osamu was obviously amused at the sight.

 

Before Osamu could move to his lip, Hinata shrieked first and ran away as fast as he could. His scream (“OSAMU IS A PERVY NOW AAAAAAAAAH—!!”) was still echoing, even after he disappeared from Osamu’s sight.

 

Being left all alone, Osamu fell to his knees and covered his face with both of his palms.

 

_Tsumu will definitely laugh at me for this…_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading uwu Feel free let me know your thought after reading this random fic of mine~


End file.
